


[Podfic] 64 Colors

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crayons, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of musefool's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Darcy's life is weird, but she kind of likes it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 64 Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [64 Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326504) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 12 minutes  
**Download Link**  [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/64-colors) or [direct download/stream](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/64%20colors%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20victoria_p%20\(aka%20musefool\).mp3)


End file.
